


Rescue Me

by Faustiane



Category: Wandering Earth
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faustiane/pseuds/Faustiane





	Rescue Me

当那个铁笼子缓缓被直升机吊着放到了地上的时候，在场的一部分卖家有些着急地站了起来。

我坐在场中，眯着眼睛。直升机的螺旋桨吹鼓得我心头烦躁。

一个端着Kriss SuperV的短发男人从直升机上跳下来，直奔而来。我不耐烦地给了这个老东西一个吻。然后紧紧地盯着那个铁笼子。

“这就是这次的货？”

短发男子撸了一把满是泥污的袖子。不屑又贪恋地看了一眼笼子里被吊起来的生物。

“当然了。你知道抓这个东西有多难吗？妈的，比老虎还凶！他一个人就伤了我二十几个兄弟，要不是我们带着直升机和电击枪，差点都抓不住他！还让那个小的跑了。要不然，这大的和小的一对卖出去，该他妈多值钱？！”

他冲地上呸了口唾沫，军靴碾了碾，拿那对绿眼睛瞧我。像是要加钱，或者让他舒服一顿。

我嫌恶地别过头。走上前，蹲下身仔细地观察这只“货物”。

“他”像是刚刚被喂饱了药，一动不动地被铁链吊在笼子里。脸蛋长得很清秀，看上去很有成熟的韵味。眼角沾着血迹和红晕。

为了让卖家更好地欣赏他——还有那些钱，那几个雇佣军已经扒掉了他的裤子。忍着没去碰他。就算擦着血和汗，也只能眼热心痒地看着。

他胸前的衣领被撕裂成一块一块的碎布条，饱满的白胸脯乍览无遗。正随着呼吸一起一伏。

那两条长腿之间已经湿了一大片。犬科动物的尾巴毛发些许黏在上面。从一侧看过去，他的臀线翘得让人心颤。

我注意到他的脖颈上还有一个未完全消退的咬痕。想来可能是他之前的配偶留下的，不过，现在已经不重要了。

我有些冒着酸味地握紧手指。他很快就是我的了。

他的意识被发情烧得模模糊糊的。但嘴巴里依旧念着什么，神情又悲痛，又诱人。

我附耳过去。

他小小声地：“刘启……快走”

隔着这么近的距离，我的鼻子被一阵阵甜香冲击到了。不由地心旌摇曳起来。

有人朝笼子里弹了只烟头。

被烫到的他立刻胡乱地扭了起来，白得发亮的奶子左摇右晃的，嘴巴里发出沙哑软甜的哼声。

哇，实在是太可爱了。

我的眼神一亮。如果这是在我家的地下室里，我已经把他肏得口水直流，小穴红肿了。

几乎所有人都站了起来，热切地看着地上的笼子。四面八方的眼神几乎可以把铁笼生生撬开，一根、一根地扭成恐怖的形状。

“200万！”

“250万！”

“300万！”

竞价牌几乎像雨点一样地举了起来。

我瞟了一眼在场所有衣冠楚楚的男人们，拉过身后的保镖，轻声耳语：“去把运钞车开过来。”

黑市交易向来如此。只认现钞，不接受任何转账和支票。

“Jesus Christ.”一只“金丝猫”对着笼子啧啧称奇。绕着他走来走去。用所有人，包括他在内听得到的音量说：“What a little sweet slut！”

他浑身轻颤一下，接着疲惫地醒来。场中，几辆车开的远光灯刺得他差点睁不开眼睛。但他仍然倔强而坚毅地抬起头来，迎着光注视着我的脸。

他的眼神像一颗正在急速燃烧的彗星从宇宙坠落，划破了黑暗。

“我是不会跟你走的。”

我挥挥手指，让拍卖人员去运钞车那儿点钱。

“我一定会……”他焦急地喘着气。几声喘气就让我硬几分。“想方设法……逃”

我将手臂伸进笼子。保镖急得想要过来拦我。但是我已经抚上了他干燥发白的嘴唇。只要手指再动几下，就能看到里面紧合的狼牙和粉红色的舌头。

“不错，牙口挺整齐的。”我想要立刻验看他的内部是不是如我想的那样美妙，湿热。但显然这里不合适。我摸了摸他的耳朵，“你叫什么名字？”

他羞耻又冷漠地低下头。不理这个问题。

我冷笑一声，拍拍衣服站起来。

当然了。一旦到我的地盘上，事情就没这么简单了。

他会被肏得欲仙欲死，腿都合不上，奶子涨涨的装满了奶水。像个被搞坏了的小母狗拴在地下室里。脖子上戴着刻有本庄园标记的项圈。身体坐着一根假鸡巴上上下下的动。嘴里因为一阵一阵难耐的性欲发出甜甜的哭叫。

我得赶紧回去。

汽车在公路上高速飞驰着，在我的命令下，开到了最大的马力。

我坐在宽敞的后座上，抱着前不久刚刚到手的小宠物。是个十分清秀的小金丝雀。但是说实话，我现在有了新的玩具，已经有点厌倦他了。

我漫不尽心地把玩着手中的一缕青丝，心里盘算的全是一会该怎么玩那个被丢到后备箱里的那个男人。想想他看人时那双够辣够带劲的眼神，心中就像装着一百只蚂蚁爬动。

公路上实在太黑了。一丝光线也无。我的手指不经意摸到了旁边的车座，却摸到了一手奇怪的液体。咦。我奇怪地坐起身。整个车座都是湿湿的，就像整个人坐在了浴缸里。从皮靴也传来了滴滴答答的滴水声。我把湿乎乎的手掌放在鼻子前闻了闻，好像有股淡淡的腥气。

我伸手摸索着头顶上的车灯按钮。

明黄色的光线骤然传来，我错愕地看着手上沾到的，全是鲜血。

一松手，怀里的头颅滴溜溜地滚到了车座底下。

我吓得差点跳车而逃。定睛一看，就连前座坐的保镖也已经被割断了喉咙，无声无息地靠在椅背上。当了这么多年的Gamble queen，今生今世从未见过这么恐怖的景象。背后的冷汗唰的一下就洇湿了我的衬衫和内裤。

一柄锋利的匕首抵在了我的喉咙上。

同时，传来了一抹低哑冰冷的声音。充斥着仿佛上万吨炸药即将被点燃般的危险感。

“他在哪儿？！”

我被吓得说不出话来，一丝气音卡在喉咙里。

黑暗里，一双阴森的狼眼紧紧盯着我。看不清他的相貌，不过从那张刀削似的面部线条就可以知道是个十分狠厉难缠的角色。

“发他妈什么愣？我问你话呢！”

我磕磕巴巴地，艰难地指着身后：“他……他在，车子后面。”

他二话没说，立刻踩下制动器。利落停车开门，打开后备箱，所有动作仿佛行云流水般的流畅。再把后备箱里的男人抱出来，一根麻绳、一根麻绳地松开他。然后如获至宝似的抱在了怀里。手臂肌肉用力得线条分明。

我借者汽车打开的远光灯才看清他们竟有着相似的面庞。忽然想起那个雇佣军头子说的话。该不会，是那个小的回来找人？

他的双瞳被杀气刺激得变成深红色。看见在发着情，浑身烫得快要烧起来的男人自动往他的怀中深处挤了挤，小声地呢喃着：救救我……我不要死在这里

所以，他最后望了我一眼。

我浑身的血液像在此时结成了冰，吓得呆在原地。还没等我想起来该做些什么。一道雪亮的光芒朝我的脑袋飞过来。

我倒在路边的草丛边，世界可笑地颠倒了过来。

那个年轻人拍了拍怀中人的屁股：“走，我们回家。”

 

END


End file.
